Concrete floors are common today in large, medium and small retail stores, manufacturing and production facilities, warehouses, automotive shops and service centers, shopping centers, garages, commercial buildings and residential basements as well as the common material for sidewalks. The strength of concrete provides the durability and rigidity required in these environments. However, the exterior surface of a newly poured concrete floor, once dry, is often rough, uneven, and provides a dull appearance. Furthermore, when left in this unfinished state, the concrete will inherently produce dust particles from the constant scuffing, whether it is from foot traffic or wheeled traffic that can build over time and become a nuisance to those who work and/or live in these environments. It is well known to first grind the concrete surface and then coat the surface with a sealant to smooth the concrete, to make it aesthetically pleasing to the eye, and to help reduce dust particles.
In the grinding process, commonly used grinding machines usually have a planetary or direct drive belt and gear drive systems containing a plurality of circular drive plates mounted to gears on a deck with removable abrasive pads attached to each drive plate. These grinding machines may also be referred to as grinding, honing, abrasive or abrading machines. They may also be referred to as polishing and cleaning machines. Hereinafter, the term “polishing and cleaning” is used in the generic sense and includes abrasion, scrubbing, sweeping, honing, grinding, sanding and/or abrading, cleaning and polishing. These types of machines can also be referred to as an apparatus for treating a floor surface. The term “treating a floor surface” as used herein can mean cleaning, abrading, sanding, scrubbing, sweeping, polishing, grinding or honing a floor surface. These polishing and cleaning machines may typically be electric walk along machines where an operator stands behind the machine and pushes it along at a certain pace such that the deck sufficiently grinds, abrades, hones, polishes and or cleans the floor surface. These walk along configurations can produce fatigue in the operator and the operator's position behind the machine prevents a clear view of the floor surface until the floor surface passes under the operator's feet well behind the deck. Thus if a spot on the floor is missed or not adequately prepared, the operator may need to back up a distance to redo the spot.
Riding polishing and cleaning machines are known but have had certain drawbacks. Firstly, some are large using standard tractor bodies powered by internal combustion gas, diesel or propane engines. The exhaust from such gasoline, diesel or propane engines makes it less desirable to use within an interior confined space. The use of internal combustion engines and hydraulic drive systems also introduces the significant probability that there may be leakage of oil, petroleum based or synthetic based lubricant or fluid onto a porous cured top layer of concrete or an even more porous substrate. Any leakage or spillage of oil, gasoline diesel fuel or grease onto the surface will be readily and permanently absorbed into the concrete and leave a permanent stain that will never yield a proper polished surface free of stains. Furthermore the oil, grease, or lubricant can contaminate the cutters or other grinding, and polishing pads or tools.
In addition, many of these machines are quite large and the operator has no view or a poor view of the floor after the deck passes over. Thus on-the-spot quality control for just prepared floor surface is extremely difficult.
Riding polishing and cleaning machines have had awkward configurations with either rear positioned seating or enclosed cab seating for the operator which blocks his view. Other machines have open high precarious seating which can make the operator feel vulnerable or unsafe in such a high open position from the floor.
Electric powered riding polishing and cleaning machines are also commercially utilized. While the wheels and vehicular controls are powered by on board rechargeable batteries, the proper high pressure, torque and speed power needed for the cleaning and abrasive deck is too demanding for present day battery technology so the electric power is provided through a power cord from a remote power supply. The power cord often intrudes in the way of the apparatus wheels and deck particularly when the ride on machine is heading in the direction back toward the power supply. A significant amount of time is spent by the operator manually getting off the vehicle to move the cord out of the way of the vehicle.
Another difficulty with the known riding polishing and cleaning machines is the difficulty in changing the grit pads or cutters when the grit pads or cutters become worn. Replacing the worn pads or cutters, or in some cases replacing the entire deck is both burdensome and time consuming to the user.
Another common problem is dust control. Often the vacuum system at the deck picks up only about 80 percent of the generated dust. The remaining dust must be picked up by a sweeping deck. Previous sweeping decks have been an integral part of the ride-on apparatus's chassis. As such when uneven flooring or an obstacle is encountered, the sweeping apparatus can be jammed or not provide the necessary ground clearance.
What is needed is a riding polishing and cleaning apparatus that allows an operator a relatively low seating position and have direct view of the floor surface behind the cleaning and abrasive deck. What is also needed is a riding polishing and cleaning apparatus that has a power cord handling system. What is also needed is a riding polishing and cleaning apparatus that has a sweeping deck that is vertically adjustable with respect to the apparatus chassis. What is also needed is a riding polishing and cleaning apparatus that has an easily liftable, tillable and disengageable polishing and cleaning deck.